


This Works

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIb AU August 2018 [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, Established Relationship, Good relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: AU August Day 10: Magnus is ace, Taako is aro, and Kravitz is demi, and they have a happy, healthy relationship.AU Yeah August first came from this blog: https://lnc2.tumblr.com/post/174925809860/au-yeah-august. I decided to make my own calendar of prompts using this wonderful blog post: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists. I randomized the lists, then pulled a prompt from each list for 31 days.Today’s prompt is from the list: http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/115293089929/15-prompts-pt-5-ot3-edition  The prompt is: A is asexual, B is aromantic, and C is demi, and they have a happy healthy partnership





	This Works

**Author's Note:**

> So! I originally started AU August because I had taken quite a break from fandom writing and just non-academic writing in general and I wanted something to get me fired up again. 
> 
> Well! That's happened. I have a really cool idea for the sequel to my original work (which you should totally check out if you haven't read it and you enjoy my stuff! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638452
> 
> So this is going to be my last AU August work because I didn't want to wait to do more original stuff when I had the idea and the iron was hot! I am keeping all the prompts on file and may come back to them for inspiration as need be, so you may end up seeing an AU August prompt in, like, November. But this is the last one for this month, probably.

The best thing about the trudge up the five flights of stairs to their shitty - okay, average - apartment, Kravitz figures, is that his beautiful boyfriends are waiting for him at the top. As he walks up the floors, he gets hit with various dinner smells, Italian and Chinese and Mexican all warring with each other to create a sort of garlicky-savory goodness smell that overtakes everything. It makes Kravitz’s stomach rumble.

Their apartment is disappointingly smell free, and that’s sign number one that something is wrong with Taako. It’s not like Kravitz and Magnus _expect_ him to cook or anything, and in fact, Kravitz is sure that the _moment_ Taako got a whiff that either Kravitz or Magnus _did_ expect it, he would quit in protest. So, no singing Taako in the kitchen, doing ridiculous knife tricks to impress Mags, equals sad Taako.

And sad Taako normally means - Kravitz walks back to the bedroom, and yes, it’s confirmed, Taako is cuddled up against Magnus’ chest, just clutching at it in silence. Magnus meets his eyes over Taako’s head, then just extends an arm, a silent invitation.

Kravitz knows he needs no invitation, but he likes it when Magnus does, anyway.

Kravitz spoons in behind Taako, rubbing over his boyfriend’s hip in small comforting circles. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, because Magnus is here for hugs and cuddles, Kravitz is here for the emotional load, that’s how this relationship works.

“Charlie doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

There’s no tears in Taako’s voice, but that doesn’t mean Taako isn’t devastated. Everyone expects that as an aromantic person, these things just don’t hit Taako, these kinds of things just go over Taako’s head. They don’t. Taako’s just as hurt when things end. For him, it’s losing the friend that hurts the most.

They’ve nursed Taako through this process several times now, so perhaps they’re experts. All Kravitz really knows is that only he and Magnus can provide Taako true comfort. He’s grateful for that small miracle, grateful Taako sees them that way somehow. He and Magnus are both absolutely comfortable with Taako’s side hustles because he knows, in the end, he and Magnus are Taako’s boys, and they always will be.

Trying to explain their relationship to an outsider is always a recipe for trouble. Everyone out there is always too concerned with whose dick is going where and into whom and who wears the pants and all that fucking bullshit that’s nobody's fucking business.

“I could stop having sex with other people, I guess,” Taako mumbles into Magnus’ chest, all depressed sounding. “They don’t get it like you guys do.”

“You could, I guess, sweetie,” Kravitz replies, pressing his lips to Taako’s hair in comfort. “Or you could keep on. Whatever you choose.”

“Right now, I choose this cuddle pile.”

“Damn right,” Magnus rumbles, pulling them all closer together, so Taako’s surrounded by them. “Hey, you know what always cheers you up? Baking me a nice tray of sugar cookies.”

Taako laughs, pinching Magnus on the bicep. “Spare me the Futurama quotes, nerd.”

“Hey, hey, Taako?”

“Yes, Mags?” Taako drawls.

“I love you.” He kisses Taako’s nose, and Taako wrinkles it, his cheeks flushing.

“I love you, too, Taako. And we’re not leaving you, okay?” Kravitz murmurs from behind. “This, us- we’re forever, sweetie.”

Taako takes a deep breath, and then another, and then looks behind him to pull Kravitz in for a deep kiss. For Magnus, he opts for what M prefers: a quick kiss to the cheek and a squeezing hug before popping up out of the cuddle pile and patting them both on the thighs. “You know what, my dudes? Fuck Charlie. I _am_ going to make sugar cookies.”

Kravitz has always admired Taako’s ability to bounce back.

“Score!” Magnus pumps his fist like a nine-year old would, then pulls Kravitz across the bed for a hug, too. Kravitz obliges, planting a kiss on the cheek of his ace, totally head over heels in love with the both of them, boyfriend.

“You know, you two are cute together. You should really lock that down,” Taako teases, slapping Kravitz on the ass for good measure before he skips out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen.

“It’s hard watching him get hurt because people don’t understand him,” Magnus says quietly when they hear Taako banging around in the kitchen.

“Oh, babe.” He kisses Magnus’ brow. How many times had Magnus been hurt by people who didn’t understand asexuality? Not anymore, though. He hugs Magnus harder, as if he could absorb the bad memories. “Want to go watch Die Hard while the cookies bake?”

“You always know exactly the right thing to say.”

Kravitz grins, taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him out of bed. “C’mon.” As he walks down the hallway, he calls into the kitchen, “Cuddle pile relocation to the couch for emergency movie night!”

“It better not be Die Hard again!”

“You know it is, T, so suck it up.”

“Okay, but after that, I call Legally Blonde. I feel the need for retribution and revenge via rising beyond everyone’s expectations of you.”

“You got it, sweetie.”

“What’s your choice?” Magnus asks in his ear.

“Hmmm.” Mentally flicking through their movie collection, he settles on, “Fellowship of the Ring, Extended Edition. It’s a Friday night, why not?”

“Such a nerd,” Taako calls from the kitchen. “I better make us some protein, too.”

It doesn’t take long before they’re all cuddled on the couch again, warm sugar cookies on a plate in front of them, Bruce Willis walking around in a dirty tank top on screen.

Life is pretty good with his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this, please check out my other stuff! :) Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also feel free to join me in AU august. You are welcome to any of the prompts I use - would love if you leave a comment letting me know you wrote it so I can check it out!
> 
> Happy August!


End file.
